customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Surge (DeltaStriker)
History TBW Equipmet Weapons Details *'Mach Class Missile Launcher- '''This missile launcher fires Micromissiles, which are powered by nuclear energy. One missile carries the force of a full-sized nuclear missile, but all that nergy is packed into a target area of 10 feet. (Note:This is a very long rang weapon. Even though most damage from impact stays within 10 feet of the point of impact, traces of Nuclear energy may exceed that limit) *'Triton Crossbow-''' The arows of the crossbow are triple-tipped. They are EXTREMLY sharp. (Note: Arrows can pierce any kind of armor. Keep them in the case at all times unless youare firing them) *'EMP Boomerang-' This Boomerang emits a contained Electro-Magnetic pulse upon impact. (Note: Don't play chatch with this boomerang) *'TSV2 Handgun-' (Target Slicer Version Two) This handgun's blasts will slice through anything. *'Titanium Plated NP Rifle-' Covered with Titanium to prevent leakage, this rifle fires a Nuclear Pulse at the target, and can kill on contact. (Note: Nuclear radiation may give Heroes Core Cancer) *'Modified Shoulder-Mounted Meteor Blaster-' This Meteor Blaster has been modified to launcher balls of atomically enginered water. The water will rust any metal within seconds of impact. (Note: Watch out for drip) *'Electro Megapike-' This pike is wired to 10 Mini Volt Generators, and can pack quite a shock (Generators prouce 2000 volts a minute). It's massive size allows you to take out your opponent before they get within weapon's reach on you. (Note: Be sure turn off the generators before putting away) *'Lightning Staff-' With a Lightning Shooter and Shield attached at the end of this pole, this staff allows the user to get in firing range before opponents. (Note: Be careful of Lightning Strikes from the LSS on top) *'Battle Dagger-' This dagger is good for cutting and stabbing. It can cut through most types of armor. *'Shoulder Spikes-' Simply shoulder your opponent to skewer him (Or her). (Note: Be sure not to walk shoulder-to shlouder with anyone) Gear Details *'Rocket-Jet Pack-' This super powered Jetpack can go up to 125 MPH. *'Armored Hero Core- '''Special armor that covers Surge's Hero Core, protecting it from battle damage and the elements. *'V5-Spy Drone-''' This drone is small and fast, and will easily reach any location. Perfect for recon missions. Pre-XL Forms 1.0 From Surge wielded two Lightning Shooter and Shields. 2.0 Form Surge held an Ice Spear Blaster. 3.0 Form TBA 4.0 Form Surge carried a 4.0 Blaster and a Lightning Shooter and Shield. Recon Form Surge used a Spear and an Ice Spear Blaster. He also wore Arm Blades which doubled as Daggers. Personality Surge is serious, and goes into tough situations calmly. Gallery Surge 1.0.png|Surge 1.0 Surge 2.0p2.jpg|Surge 2.0 103 6808.JPG|Surge's Recon Form 103 6777.JPG|Surge's Mug Shot (Recon Form) Trivia *Surge's XL Form isn't built yet, but Delta hopes to finish it by the end of 2012 Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:1.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:3.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:XL Heroes Category:Hero Factory XL Category:Good Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Originally Canon Characters Category:Blue Heroes Category:Titans